Found
by Lossien
Summary: Prelude to 'Lost' Gloria, Lily, and June are close friends, who each like a marauder. Unfortunatly, things never quite go as planned...
1. Flower Names

Alright people, I know that I should be studying for exams, but I have to write a Marauders fic! Sirius and Lily and James are bouncing around in my head, and Sirius is pouting in that adorably cute way that he does.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or his 'rents, or their lives or world.. :sigh: Only a few souls here and there.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Lily Evans and Rose Peters stood nose to nose, starring at each other. To anyone else, it might have seemed like they were playing a game, even having a staring contest. Their eyes were almost crossed, and there were two other girls standing next to them. Delilah Johnson stood next to Rose, their blond hair in the same pony tail, their eyes outlined with the same thick black eyeliner. Gloria Hearth stood next to Lily, but tended to fade into the background when near her friend. Gloria had brown hair to Lily's red, and brown eyes to Lily's green. Gloria stopped fading as soon as she opened her mouth, though, as she tended to say what was on her mind. She chose that moment in time to do it.

"Y'know, as much as I'd love to stand in the library all day, Lily, I do have a class to get to. I believe that you do to, and that it's called Potions?" She put one hand on her hip and tapped her foot in frustration. She hated being late, and her redheaded friend knew that.

However, at that moment in time, her afore mentioned friend was busy trying to best Rose in a game that Rose made up, involving a spell on the subconscious. Who Rose paid to make the game was something Gloria pondered briefly before grabbing Lily's hand and squeezing it thrice, her signal that she was leaving in three seconds, with or without Lily.

Suddenly, Rose shrieked and turned on her heel as the whole library turned to shush them. Lily was looking smug, her chin held high and her eyes shining.

"I take it you won, then?" Gloria asked.

"Yes." Lily replied and swept her books off of the table before turning and leaving the library to go to potions.

"I can't believe I did that! I cannot believe I just did that!" A sixth year Ravenclaw was walking towards Gloria and Lily, with her black hair matching her black eyes and tie.

"Did what?" Gloria asked the girl named Juniper Howarth. Apparently, flower names had been popular the year that their grade was born.

"Oh my goodness! Well, you know I have this undying crush on Sirius, right?" June said, her eyes practically dancing.

"Yes," Lily replied. Honestly, June never seemed to stop talking about Sirius that year.

"We-ell... I asked him out!" She blushed slightly.

"I'm assuming that he said yes?" Gloria replied.

"Yes!" All three girls squealed in a purely feminine fashion. Unfortunately, that was the same time that Sirius Black and his gang, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Remus Lupin, walked by. The girls immediately stopped and giggled behind their hands.

"Go say hi to him," whispered Gloria, happy for her friend.

"Oh, but he's with his friends!" She was nervous. They bickered lightly for a few more moments until the situation was taken out of their hands.

Sirius bounded up and grabbed Juniper, hugging her around the waist and spinning her until she beamed at him and then even giggled. They started walking the rest of the way together, Sirius with his hand around her waist, and June with her head on his shoulder. Lily and Gloria rolled their eyes before they fell in with the group of guys behind.

"So I guess that this means we'll all be hanging out more, eh?" Gloria asked. She looked around the group of guys, and Remus nodded.

"But isn't she a Ravenclaw?" Peter asked, confused.

"We're still friends," Gloria told him. James was busy looking at Lily, as everyone knew that he had an undying crush of his own on her. The thing that he didn't know was that Lily had been thinking about him less and less as an enemy after a certain game of truth or dare that the girls had played over the summer.

* * *

"I love this game!" June replied and propped herself up on her pillow. They were at June's family cottage, lying on the rec-room floor in their sleeping bags, facing each other and talking in the middle of the night.

"Good thing you parents had to leave," Lily said and smiled wickedly. June's parents had left earlier that evening to pick up June's younger brother from summer camp, as he had been expelled from it. He was only thirteen, but they all knew that he was a rotten apple. In fact, he had been placed in Slytherin. What other excuse did you need?

"Yeah." June grabbed the whip cream from the middle and poured some into her mouth before smiling and swallowing the whole thing.

"I go first!" Gloria called. She sat up cross-legged and stretched before getting her own bit of whip cream. "Lily; Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Lily replied without hesitation.

"If you were stuck in a room with one of those boys (they didn't need to specify which group of boys) and there was only one, so that they weren't showing off or weren't as mean or anything, how far would you go, and who would it be with?"

"How long am I stuck in there?" Lily asked, thinking.

"Long enough." Gloria looked at Lily with a smile.

"Well, that's really two questions. So... I'd answer the first one first, and say that I'd probably get pretty far."

"Li-ike?" June prompted.

"Well... probably some pretty heavy kissing, maybe a little fondling..." She was turning beet red.

"And who would it be?" Gloria prompted again.

"That's a different question." She saved herself from answering any other questions by taking her turn with the whip cream.

"Fine," Gloria exclaimed.

"June," Lily then said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." June always chose dare.

"Alright!" Lily and Gloria had spoken about this earlier. "I dare you to ask Sirius out in the fall!"

"Okay," Juniper replied, nonchalantly, but the three all knew that she was shaking inside with joy and nerves.

"Lily, truth or dare."

"But you just did me!"

"Truth or Dare!"

"Fine. Truth." She rolled her eyes and then remembered her last question. "Wait! I pick dare!"

"Too late," Gloria said. They had made up this rule two summers ago.

"Ahem." June cleared her throat for attention, and then continued. "If you had to date one of those boys, who would it be?"

"Well, you claimed Sirius, Gloria likes Remus, so really, it's between James and Peter, the worst in the bunch. Remus is the only decent one, but, alas, you, Gloria, already called dibbs on him." She was stalling. It was true that Gloria had called dibbs on Remus, but Lily hadn't truly cared. "I guess from the bottom of the proverbial barrel, I would choose….. James."

"He's not that bad." Gloria always spoke up for James, she had to. Someone had to defend him from the tongue lashings. "Sure he can be a little overbearing, but he genuinely likes you."

Lily snorted. "A little overbearing? Oh, and I suppose that fish only need a little water to live. That Petunia's just a little annoying. That-"

"Stop!" June was angry. "Stop thinking about him like that! If I ask Sirius out, and he says yes, like you guys say he will, then we'll all be hanging out together, us three and those four. So just stop thinking of him like that! I don't want any relationships I may or may not have, strained by what you feel towards someone else."

June had rolled over angrily and gone to sleep. Lily looked at Gloria, who gave Lily a look, before turning in herself. Lily stayed up all night, thinking about what June had said.

In the morning, they had both apologized, but Lily kept thinking about what June had said throughout the whole summer.

* * *

That evening, the girls decided to hang out at the Astronomy tower. After June had told the story of how she had asked Sirius out about a hundred times, and each girl had it memorized, they moved onto a different topic. Peter.

"He really does creep the hell outta me," Gloria was saying. "I think what he really needs is a girlfriend. Maybe you should ask him out, Lily."

"Ewww! Peter's Gross! I'd much rather date J- someone else." Lily turned a delicate pink colour.

"Like... James?" June asked.

"No." Lily said a little too quickly.

"Oooo!" Gloria and June said together before they started singing. "Lily and Ja-ames sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Lily with a baby-"

"Carriage!" Sirius finished the playground taunt as he, James, Remus, and Peter turned the corner from the stairs.

"How long have you four been there?" Gloria asked, fearing for her friend.

"Long enough to know that Lily's got a baby and is married, though what came before that, I have no idea." Sirius went over to June and knelt before her. "Oh love of my life! I have for you a gift, though it pales in comparison to your beauty!" He produced a small box.

June took it cautiously, knowing that the boys were unrepentant pranksters. She opened it slowly and away from herself. Nothing happened. Then she carefully looked in the box. Still nothing happened. In fact, she noticed with a frown, there was nothing in the box.

She pointed this out to Sirius.

"Oh no!' he exclaimed. "I forgot to put it in! I guess I'll just have to give it to you, then. Close your eyes." She did as he told her to and waited.

Nothing happened.

She was just about to open her eyes when she felt something on her lips. They were warm and dry, so she kissed them back. Then she felt something wet, a tongue liked the middle part of her lower lip where it met the skin. The pressure suddenly stopped, and she opened her eyes to see why.

Sirius was inches from her face, and blushing slightly. She cocked her head to the side and they both smiled.

"Now there's something new." Lily said, bringing the pair back to the present.

"You're telling me. A speechless Juniper? She never shuts up," Gloria said. The group cracked up.

"Oh ladies," Sirius said. "You know that you're all just jealous."

Gloria snorted. "No offense, June, but your boyfriend isn't quite my type. He's too..."

"Pretty? Smart? Gorgeous? Amazing? Beautiful?" Sirius filled in for her.

"Exactly! Full of himself!"

The group dissolved into laughter, with Sirius pouting until June gave him a kiss.

"Oh, Lily..." James was looking directly at her.

She blushed.

"Would you...


	2. Explosions in the Tower

A/N: I do not own the characters or the world, just the story, which, as campy as it is, I enjoy. Much better than the sequel, which will be updated. Because it hurts me to read it, lol.

* * *

_Gloria snorted. "No offense, June, but your boyfriend isn't quite my type. He's too..."_

_"Pretty? Smart? Gorgeous? Amazing? Beautiful?" Sirius filled in for her._

_"Exactly! Full of himself!"_

_The group dissolved into laughter, with Sirius pouting until June gave him a kiss._

_"Oh, Lily..." James was looking directly at her._

_She blushed._

_"Would you..._

* * *

"...Help me with my potions essay?" James asked, looking a little nervous. "Professor Slughorn is going to fail me if I have that many spelling mistakes again and everyone knows you're the best in the year."

Lily's face fell for a moment, then she arched an eyebrow at him. Gloria thought she might have been the only one that noticed, though when she glanced at Remus she wasn't sure.

"You need to do your own work. If you did it earlier than the day before you'd have a chance to read it ahead of time and catch your own mistakes." Lily looked away at that point, more than a little angry with James. Part disappointment, part righteous anger, but she wasn't sure why she was disappointed.

"Awww, please? You're the smartest person in the year! The only person close to your marks is Snivelus and he-"

"Don't call him that! His name is Severus!" Lily interrupted James, more angry now.

"Lily, he's a prat! I mean, the things he calls you-"

"I know what he calls me, but at least he doesn't run around picking fights-"

"Hey, it's not my fault he-"

"I never said it was your fault, but yeah, it is. You-"

"No! He's the one-"

"Really? Didn't you say, just last year that-"

"That was one time!"

"Okay, then what about that time you-"

"You're missing the point, Snivelus is a-"

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!"

"But he-"

"YOU ALWAYS DO THAT! YOU NEVER-"

"WELL HE ALWAYS-"

"I DON'T CARE! I-"

"OH STOP IT!" June cried out, exasperated. "Every time you two get together you argue! I'm fed up!"

Lily sprang to her feet. "Fine. I won't make you listen to me anymore." She grabbed her bag, shoving her parchment into it and capping her in hurriedly. She shoved it, too, into her bag, along with her quills and stalked off down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room, leaving the group gaping after her.

"I didn't mean to make her mad..." June said, staring in the direction Lily had gone.

"Oh June, you didn't." Gloria said, also gathering her things. She looked over at James, then shook her head.

"What?" James challenged, feeling surly and more than a little angry himself.

"Nothing, James. Absolutely nothing," Gloria sighed. She slung her bag over her head and across her chest then leaned towards June. "I guess we'll see you at breakfast. Good luck with your essay," She said, pecked her friend on her cheek and left, making her own way to the common room.

The halls were deserted this time of night, and it gave Gloria more than enough time to reflect. She was just shaking her head again at James when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, half-ready to bolt into a nearby empty class room when someone said her name.

"Gloria! Wait a moment..."

That voice was familiar, and so Gloria waited, glancing around the darkness to make sure no one else was wandering around, ready to catch students out of bed.

Remus turned the corner, huffing a little. He had his own bag slung over his shoulder, his prefect badge pinned haphazardly to his sweater. He caught up to Gloria and they began walking together.

"How was your summer?" He asked conversationally, learly avoiding the explosions they had just witnessed.

"Good. Visited family for a week or so." She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and glanced at Remus as she asked her next question. "Yours?"

Remus grimaced. He obviously wasn't remembering anything good, "It was... alright. Ended up going to the countryside with Siruis for a week or two. Then James and Peter joined us." At this, a real smile spread across his face, and Gloria found herself smiling as well. Remus was like that, she mused. His wore his emotions on his sleeve and you couldn't help but share them.

"I'm glad you enjoyed some of it." Gloria said as they reached the Fat Lady. "Fitzbobbin Flitzgibbon," she stated, before Remus had a chance.

"Yeah, it turned out better than I thought it would." Remus said as they both scanned the nearly empty common room for Lily. Unsurprisingly, there was no sign of her.

"Well, I better go make sure Lily is alright and head off to bed. Good night," Gloria waved and headed off to the girls' dormitory.

"Good night," Remus said, settling himself down to a table and getting his things out.

Gloria entered the dormitory, noticing immediately that Lily's curtains were drawn around her bed. She ignored the beds of the other girls, they had hated Lily ever since she turned James down. Gloria was hated by association.

She reached Lily's bed and opened the curtain, sat down, and closed the curtain again. A flick of her wand had a silencing spell on the curtains, there would be no eavesdropping tonight.

"You okay?" Gloria asked, looking over at Lily.

Lily was sitting at the head of the bed, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms clenched around them. She looked up at Gloria and ran a hand over her face, rubbing tears off quickly.

"Yeah, I just... I don't know. He frustrates me so much!" Lily punched the bed, letting out a small scream.

"Well... he is kind of a prat." Gloria supplied. Lily looked up, surprised. "What?" Gloria asked, straight faced.

"It's just... you never say anything bad about him. You always defend him."

"Well, that was before." Gloria said evenly.

"Before what?" Lily asked, confused.

"Before you started liking him."


End file.
